


Reunion

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Short but is it sweet?, Spoilers for BL chapter 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: Right so I love Dedue (I still cry that I can't recruit him in the other routes) and I get the feeling there might not be a lot of content with him so I wanted to fix that. I also recommend listening to "Flower Garden" from Howl's Moving Castle while reading this if you want to to tear up.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I love Dedue (I still cry that I can't recruit him in the other routes) and I get the feeling there might not be a lot of content with him so I wanted to fix that. I also recommend listening to "Flower Garden" from Howl's Moving Castle while reading this if you want to to tear up.

Byleth remembered the pain she felt when her father died, it being the first instance where she actually cried. Death is inevitable, even for those such as Jeralt the Blade Breaker, but to be taken so soon and without much warning could be devastating. Byleth still felt that pain even when five years had apparently passed, and it renewed when Dimitri told the Blue Lions Dedue had sacrificed himself to save his prince.

That night, when they returned to the Monastery, Byleth went to the empty room next to hers. Still untouched after all these years, with a book on gardening tips on his desk opened and bookmarked with a pressed flower.

_Oh, Dedue…_ Byleth thought.

In that moment, she remembered the eve of ball when the two were at the Goddess Tower. Dedue promised her that they’d look at the stars once peace had been brought to Fodlan, and how afterward he gave her his coat before they returned to dance with one another.

She also remembered her visits to the greenhouse to have short, yet still meaningful, conversations with him. Or how they would cook the fish she would catch for the rest of the Blue Lion house to eat. Or asking what kinds of flowers he enjoyed as they spoke over tea time.

Now all there was for him to be remembered by were the fond memories of the Blue Lions, as well as flowers that may have since died in the greenhouse.

With war, it is difficult to find time to grieve, so Byleth would endure until peace finally came for Fodlan.

* * *

Yet that time was cut shorter still.

On the Great Bridge of Myrddin, nothing short of a miracle happened. Dedue was alive. Alive and well, with a few scars here and there.

“But how?! You died… Five years ago,” Dimitri spoke with an unwavering tone.

“I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur,” Dedue responded with a somewhat proud smile on his face.

The two conversed for a little longer, with Dedue once again asking to serve His Highness and Dimitri saying that he would allow this if Dedue didn’t sacrifice himself like that ever again. Byleth was still processing this information, even with the objective cleared and it nearly being time to return to the Monastery. She seemed to be frozen in place with her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Professor? Are you all right?” Annette asked.

Byleth started slowly to move, yet with Dedue right in front of her, the memories flooded in. The fondness from the oath at the Goddess Tower, the warmth felt when talking about flowers and cooking. It made the cold from his death-no, disappearance, almost instantly.

Within the next moment, she found herself running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. Her breath quickened, unsure if it was from the adrenaline of battle running out at first until tears formed in her eyes. She looked up to see him surprised, yet not repulsed by her actions. She smiled and returned her head to his chest to continue their embrace.

No words were exchanged between the two, they didn’t need to. Dedue returned the exchange at last, silently allowing Byleth to cry her tears of joy as his hold of her reminded her he was here. He wasn’t going anywhere soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I could throw in a kiss scene but I feel that would be good to have after the A support. That just makes you feel all kinds of mushy


End file.
